Aegyo Hater
by bbykon
Summary: Lee Taeyong, si pembenci Aegyo jatuh cinta dengan adik kelasnya yang suka melakukan aegyo. What will happen then? #Jaeyong #Jaehyun #Taeyong #Johnny #Yuta #Hansol #Seokmin #Junhoe #Donghyuk #NCT #Seventeen #iKON
_For God sake, I hate acting cute!_

 **Aegyo Hater**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong (a.k.a Jaeyong)**

 **NCT, iKON, Seventeen**

 **Humor, Romance**

 **Oneshoot**

Lee Taeyong, Siswa tingkat akhir Seoul Senior High School itu terkenal sebagai ketua klub dance yang sukses membawa nama baik sekolah berasrama lelaki itu. Ia disebut-sebut sebagai adik dari Kim Jongin, mantan ketua klub dance SSHS dulu. Tidak, mereka bukan kakak-adik beneran, liat saja marga mereka yang berbeda.

Ohya, ngomong-ngomong Taeyong juga punya adik-adikan yang bakal jadi calon penerusnya. Murid pindahan dari Thailand. Namanya agak panjang, Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Panjang kan? Tapi panggilannya singkat kok, cukup Ten. Ten ini siswa tingkat dua yang juga jebolan sekolah dance waktu di Thailand. Gak salah dong kalo Taeyong yang bentar lagi pensiun ini milih Ten sebagai calon penerusnya?

Gak Cuma jago dance, namja berusia 19 tahun ini juga memiliki nilai plus sebagai siswa di SSHS ini. Apalagi kalo bukan wajah tampan yang membuatnya menyandang siswa tertampan di sekolahnya?

 _"_ _Kadang aku tak mengerti kenapa anak ini mendapat gelar siswa tertampan. Lihat saja berapa banyak siswa yang ingin menjadi semenya. Harusnya ia mendapat gelar siswa tercantik!"_

Ucapan Johnny, sahabatnya waktu itu mendapat bogem yang cukup kuat dari Taeyong. Tak hanya itu, bahkan Taeyong membonuskan sebuah tendangan maut untuknya.

Untuk sahabat setia sehidup gak semati, Taeyong punya _squad_ sendiri yang bahkan terkenal sebagai F4 _squad._ Mereka adalah Johnny, Yuta, dan Hansol. Keempatnya adalah anak klub dance dan memiliki wajah yang diatas rata-rata. Bahkan Yuta memiliki nilai plus sebagai pelawak kondang sekolahan.

Semua yang ada di kehidupan Taeyong terkesan sempurna. Terlahir sebagai namja tampan yang memiliki kemampuan dance, dan juga dilahirkan dalam keluarga yang tergolong mapan. Semuanya sempurna. Tapi hanya satu kekurangan yang membuat kesempurnaan itu berkurang menjadi 99.99%. Lee Taeyong jomblo.

 _"_ _Ten baby, makannya pelan-pelan dong. Nanti keselek. Sini biar oppa yang nyuapin."_

Johnny itu makhluk gombal yang paling mengerikan. Apa yang ia bilang? Oppa?

 _"_ _Duh, my sweety Winwin mana yah? Kok jam segini belum muncul. Dia belum memberikanku ciuman selamat makan."_

Oke, Yuta itu rajanya byuntae.

 _"_ _Ah, Taeil suka kimchi yang diolah seperti ini. Hey, ada yang punya tempat bekal? Taeil sedang sibuk dengan klub musiknya aku mau bawakan ia kimchi kesukaannya."_

Entah antara irit atau apa, tapi yang pasti Hansol itu tipe pacar yang perhatian.

Ya, dari anggota _squad_ -nya hanya ia yang jomblo. Kalian jangan kaget, bahkan Taeyong sudah jomblo sejak ia dilahirkan pada tanggal 1 Juli 1995.

Alasan Taeyong jomblo beragam.

 _"_ _Taeyong! Apa kau baru saja menolak Bobby?!"_

 _Taeyong memutar bola matanya. Ia tak tahu gossip itu akan menyebar ke telinga gengnya. Ah, ia lupa kalau Johnny biang gossip._

 _"_ _Aku tak suka. Ia kan playboy. Kemarin baru putus dari Hanbin langsung menembakku. Apa-apaan itu."_

Alasan pertama, Lee Taeyong tidak suka namja bertipe _bad boy._

 _"_ _Maukah kau pergi kencan nanti malam?" Seungcheol, siswa kelas sebelah dan ketua klub basket mendekat kearah Taeyong seraya berbisik melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan menginap di kamarku nanti malam? Joshua sedang pulang ke Amerika."_

Setelah itu Taeyong mendapat a _pplause_ dari sahabat-sahabatnya karena sudah menimpuk Seungcheol dengan bola basket. Tepat di wajahnya.

Jangan menembak Taeyong jika kau seorang byuntae.

 _"_ _Kau tahu, Mingyu yang anggota tim sepak bola mengincarmu. Iya, Mingyu yang item kelingnya ngalahin Jongin hyung itu. Yang adik kelas kita. Gitu-gitu dia siswa kelas satu yang berprestasi loh. Tampan pula. Meski item sih."_

Bukannya tidak tertarik dengan brondong atau apa. Mingyu baik. Ia sering menyapa Taeyong. Yang jadi masalah, Taeyong takut dengan sahabat Mingyu yang selalu menatapnya menyeramkan setiap ia mengobrol dengan Mingyu.

Dari sekian banyak alasan Taeyong menjomblo, salah satunya adalah karena ia jatuh cinta pada adik kelasnya. Kenapa Taeyong tak menyatakan duluan perasaannya? Plis deh, Taeyong itu jatahnya jadi uke. Dia itu orangnya malu-malu anjing. Disuruh nyatain perasaan duluan? Mau mati berdiri dia?

Ohya, dan ada satu alasan kenapa Taeyong tak bisa menyatakan perasaannya langsung. _His crush is cuter than him!_

Bukan! Bukan karena Taeyong jatuh cinta sama tipe uke juga. _His crush is totally seme type._ Hanya saja cowok idamannya itu suka melakukan aegyo. Baik saat bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya atau untuk kakak tingkatnya.

 _And Taeyong really hates acting cute!_

.

.

.

"Tae," Taeyong yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan game _piano tiles_ di ponselnya mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap si pembicara. Gini-gini Lee Taeyong masih punya mimpi terpendam jadi seorang pianis handal makanya mainannya _piano tiles._

"Ada Jaehyun."

Satu informasi itu cukup membuat Taeyong memutar bola matanya untuk mencari sosok yang diberitahu Yuta. Sekarang Taeyong mirip _paparazzi_ atau bahkan _stalker_ yang siap mengintai Jaehyun.

Ya, Jung Jaehyun. Siswa tingkat satu di SSHS itu lah cowok idaman Taeyong. Gila, si Taeyong sekalinya jatuh cinta sama brondong gak nanggung-nanggung. Dua tahun di bawahnya, cyiiin.

Ketika Taeyong sudah menemukan sosok jangkung berkulit putih pucat yang tengah tertawa bersama temannya, Taeyong mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Johnny pernah bilang, Taeyong itu seperti seorang fangirl yang tengah menonton idolanya dari kejauhan. Jika bukan _stalker,_ mungkin ia pantas disebut _sasaeng._

Sebenarnya tak seburuk itu. Taeyong dan Jaehyun sering mengobrol. Sesekali Jaehyun menunggu Donghyuk yang merupakan anggota klub dance. Dan saat-saat itu lah yang Taeyong jadikan kesempatannya untuk mengobrol bersama cowok idamannya.

Sebenarnya Jaehyun's _squad_ tak kalah terkenal dengan _squad_ -nya. Mungkin bisa dibilang F4 junior. Bedanya mereka berada di klub yang berbeda.

Jung Jaehyun, Lee Seokmin dan Goo Junhoe berada di klub vocal. Sementara Kim Donghyuk berada di klub yang sama dengannya, klub dance. Gengnya Jaehyun juga gak kalah rusuh sama gengnya Taeyong. Jika gengnya Taeyong punya Johnny dan Yuta si biang rusuh, gengnya Jaehyun punya Seokmin dan Junhoe yang dari kecilnya disuapin toak sama eommanya.

Biasanya Jaehyun hanya tertawa mendengarkan celotehan teman-temannya. Gak beda jauh sama Taeyong. Jodoh kan? Iya lah, orang Taeyong emang jodohnya Jaehyun kok! *loh*

Bukannya Taeyong kepedean, tapi Donghyuk pernah gak sengaja (Donghyuk emang ember btw) keceplosan ngomong ke Taeyong kalo Jaehyun minta nomor hp Taeyong ke Donghyuk. Besokannya beneran, si Jaehyun langsung minta nomor hp Taeyong ke Taeyongnya. Tuh, gimana gak baper anak orang?

"Seok~ aku gamau sayurannya~"

Ugh, tidak. Ini hal yang dibenci Taeyong.

"Duh, bayi banget sih. Makan aja gausah dirasain." Junhoe emang pedes orangnya.

"Gamau ya gamau! Seok~ aaaa~" dan Jaehyun seenaknya memasukkan satu sendok penuh sayuran ke mulut Seokmin.

Taeyong bukan cemburu ngeliat Jaehyun suap-suapan sama Seokmin (fyi, Seokmin has Jihoon, leader of vocal club). Taeyong Cuma geli ngeliat Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba aegyo gitu.

"Hilang nafsu makanku." Taeyong menaruh sumpitnya di samping mangkuk nasinya.

"Duh, bilang dong kalo minta disuapin juga. Kode banget sih. Sini Nakamoto Yuta suapin. Mumpung gaada Winwin, hehe."

Taeyong lebih dulu memberi tatapan membunuh kearah Yuta sebelum sumpit itu melayang masuk ke mulutnya.

.

.

.

"Tae hyung!" Taeyong yang tengah sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya langsung mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara yang sangat ia hapal itu. Dan sesosok berkilauan datang kearahnya dengan berlari dari ujung lorong. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Jaehyun.

"Hey, Jae." Taeyong memasang senyum manisnya. Senyuman yang membuat banyak fanboy-nya mati meleleh.

"Menunggu Donghyuk?" Tanya Taeyong ketika Jaehyun duduk di kursi kosong di sampingnya. Mereka tengah duduk di bangku panjang pinggir lapangan. Taeyong baru saja keluar dari ruang klub dance untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Ani, hyung." Jaehyun menampilkan senyuman mautnya yang membuat jantung Taeyong berdebar-debar.

"Eoh? Lalu?" Taeyong berusaha memasang wajah senatural mungkin agar Jaehyun tak tahu bagaimana kondisi jantung Taeyong.

"Aku melihat hyung duduk sendirian makanya aku kesini, hehe."

Tuh kan, gimana Taeyong gak kepedean coba?

"Baru selesai latihan vocal?"

Jaehyun mengangguk sebelum menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi.

"Tumben tak bersama Seokmin dan Junhoe." Biasanya jika Jaehyun datang ke klub dance, dua manusia toak itu selalu mengintil di belakang.

"Seokmin ditahan oleh Jihoon hyung untuk menemaninya di ruang klub vocal. Kalau Junhoe tadi ditarik Jinhwan hyung untuk kencan. Ohya, Yunhyeong hyung juga katanya akan langsung kesini untuk menjemput Donghyuk. Makanya aku tak punya kewajiban untuk menjemputnya."

Kesamaan lain yang Jaehyun dan Taeyong miliki. Keduanya sama-sama jombloers di geng masing-masing.

"Oh ya hyung, ada acara dengan yang lain sepulang latihan?"

"Acara? Tidak sepertinya."

"Kalau begitu mau kutraktir makan di luar? Kudengar dari Seokmin ada café baru yang buka di dekat sekolah kita."

Oh tidak, apa Jung Jaehyun baru mengajaknya kencan?!

"Kau mau kemana Tae?" Johnny langsung menahan kaki Taeyong untuk melangkah keluar klub dance dengan ucapannya.

"Iya, tumben buru-buru. Biasanya guling-gulingan dulu di lantai, pendinginan baru keluar."

Iya, bener kok kata Hansol. Taeyong kalo pendinginan guling-guling di lantai kaya kambing guling. Sekalian ngelap keringet ke lantai sih sebenernya.

"Kita tak ada acara ngumpul kan?" ketiganya menggeleng serempak.

"Kalau gitu aku duluan ya. Ditunggu Jaehyun." Taeyong melambaikan tangannya sembari memberikan hadiah _wink_ untuk ketiga sahabatnya. Yang ditinggalkan ketua klub mereka dengan mulut ternganga.

"Tadi, apa yang ia bilang? Jaehyun?" Hansol mengedip-ngedipkan mata belonya masih mencoba untuk mencerna.

"Maksud anak itu ngedate?" Yuta gak kalah begonya dari Hansol sekarang.

"Duh, kalo besok mendadak muncul berita pembunuhan siswa SSHS gara-gara melakukan aegyo pas kencan gimana? Masa kita punya sahabat kriminal?"

Yuta dan Hansol sama-sama langsung menatap Johnny. Ketiganya langsung membelalakkan mata bersamaan. Duh, kompak banget sih dari tadi barengan mulu.

"Ngintilin nih?" Tanya Yuta. Hansol dan Johnny langsung mengangguk. Ketiganya buru-buru mengambil tas dan rebutan keluar dari ruangan klub dance dan lomba lari menuju gerbang sekolah. Maklum, mkkb semua.

.

.

.

Jaehyun memilih sebuah café yang diiringi musik klasik ketika mereka pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke dalamnya. Dinding café yang bewarna coklat muda diselingi putih gading itu membuat café terlihat nyaman.

"Hyung senang duduk di dekat jendela kan? Itu kebetulan meja dekat jendela sebelah sana kosong. Ayuk!"

Taeyong tak sempat berpikir darimana Jaehyun tahu kalau ia senang duduk di dekat jendela, karena sekarang, entah sadar atau tidak, Jaehyun menarik tangannya agar ia mengikuti langkahnya. Itu artinya, Jaehyun dan Taeyong berpegangan tangan!

Dan betapa _gentleman_ seorang Jung Jaehyun yang menarikkan kursi untuk Taeyong.

"Gomawo, Jaehyunnie~" Taeyong tersenyum manis. Padahal dalam hatinya udah deg deg serrr.

"Bukan masalah, hyung." Jaehyun membalas senyuman Taeyong dengan senyuman mautnya sebelum memanggil pelayan yang kebetulan lewat di dekat meja mereka.

Pelayan itu memberikan dua menu dan keduanya sibuk mencari makanan apa yang enak untuk dipesan.

"Kalguksunya satu ya,"

"Satu Kalguksu,"

Taeyong dan Jaehyun terkejut saat mereka berdua berbicara berbarengan. Bukan hanya itu, tapi mereka memesan menu yang sama. Dan berakhir dengan acata tatap-tatapan keduanya.

Sementara Taeyong langsung memutus kontak mata mereka dengan menatap menu minuman, Jaehyun tersenyum penuh arti sebelum menoleh kearah pelayan yang masih menunggu pesanan mereka.

"Kalguksunya dua, ya."

Sementara si pelayan mencatat pesanan di _gadget_ yang ia pegang, Jaehyun kembali menatap Taeyong yang belum menentukan ingin memesan minuman apa.

"Hyung, kau suka jus melon?"

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Bagaimana Jaehyun bisa tahu minuman yang biasanya ia pesan jika makan di luar?

"Uh, iya..?"

Jaehyun lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Taeyong sebelum kembali berbicara pada pelayan. "Jus melonnya dua."

Setelah pelayan itu mengambil menu dari Taeyong dan Jaehyun lalu pergi, Taeyong rasanya ingin langsung izin ke kamar mandi sampai warna merah menyebalkan di wajahnya hilang.

Bagaimana tidak, Jaehyun menghabiskan waktu menunggu makanannya hanya dengan menatapnya dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya diatas meja. Siapa yang tak jadi kepiting rebus kalau ditatap oleh namja setampan Jaehyun?! Oke, untuk sesaat lupakan kalau status Taeyong masih namja tertampan di sekolahnya.

"Hyung, kau tahu apa yang indah saat matahari sudah terbenam seperti sekarang?"

Taeyong bersyukur ketika Jaehyun memilih untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Sekaligus memulai pembicaraan. Dari tadi Taeyong stuck memikirkan bahan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Eum.. jika yang kau maksud saat langit sudah gelap berarti bintang?"

Jaehyun lagi-lagi tersenyum. Duh, namja di depannya ini murah senyum sekali sih!

"Kurang tepat hyung. Aku lebih suka bulan daripada bintang."

"Tapi kan bintang jumlahnya lebih banyak dari bulan."

"Tapi cahaya bintang tak bisa menyorot seperti cahaya bulan untuk menunjukkan padaku seberapa indahnya makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sekarang tengah duduk di depanku."

 _Heol._

Apa yang barusan Jaehyun katakan? Itu pujian untuk Lee Taeyong kan?

"Jae.."

"Pesanannya, Tuan." Oh haruskah Taeyong memeluk pelayan yang baru saja datang entah darimana membawakan makanan dan minuman mereka serta menghancurkan kecanggungan antara ia dan Jaehyun?

Dan tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih Taeyong sudah fokus dengan makanan di depannya. Tampaknya kalguksu bisa membuat Taeyong lupa kalau ia hampir menjadi kepiting rebus lagi akibat ucapan Jaehyun tadi.

"Uuh, bagaimana memakan mienya? Kenapa susah sekali? Aneh." Tapi tampaknya Jaehyun tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk terkatup lebih lama. Tentu cukup untuk menarik perhatian Taeyong yang berhenti menyeruput kuah dari kalguksu dan menatap namja di hadapannya yang sedang mem-poutkan bibirnya.

Oh tidak.

Apakah yang diprediksi Johnny benar? Benar-benar akan ada berita tentang pembunuhan siswa SSHS di kencan pertamanya dengan kakak tingkatnya?

"Bukan begitu, Jae.."

Oh. Tampaknya Seo Johnny tak selalu benar seperti apa yang selalu ia banggakan selama ini. Bukannya melempar kuah kalguksu yang masih panas atau menusuk Jaehyun dengan garpu (Oke ini horror) tapi Taeyong malah mengambil sumpit dan sendok dari tangan Jaehyun dan melilitkan mie sebelum menaruhnya diatas sendok.

"Aaaa~"

Dan sesendok mie beserta kuah kalguksu masuk ke dalam mulut Jaehyun.

"Enak hyung~!"

Oh tidak. Aegyo kedua. Apakah seorang Lee Taeyong masih bisa menahan dirinya dari membunuh siswa tingkat satu ini?

"Tentu saja! Aku selalu memfavoritkan mie jenis ini!"

Oh, Lee Taeyong. Apakah kau benar Lee Taeyong?

"Begini bukan, hyung?"

Jaehyun mencoba memeragakan apa yang Taeyong lakukan tadi. Seperti anak kecil yang meniru apa yang baru kakaknya lakukan.

"Iya, benar begitu." Taeyong tersenyum sebelum siap untuk menyuapkan mie-nya lagi.

"Hyung, aaaa~"

Suapan mie yang masuk ke mulut Taeyong bukan mie dari mangkuk Taeyong, melainkan dari mangkuk di depannya yang tak lain adalah milik Jung Jaehyun. Menggunakan sendok yang sama dengan yang Jaehyun gunakan sebelumnya.

Lee Taeyong, seorang Mysophobia. Ia yang bahkan tak pernah minum satu botol dengan ketiga sahabatnya atau makan dari sendok atau sumpit yang sama dengan ketiga sahabatnya, kini, ia makan dari sendok yang sama dengan sendok yang sebelumnya masuk ke mulut Jaehyun.

Sepertinya Jaehyun benar-benar mengundang dirinya untuk dibunuh malam ini.

"Enak kan hyung?" tapi Jaehyun dengan polosnya malah bertanya sambil tersenyum seperti anak kecil.

Rasanya suara yang ingin keluar dari bibir Taeyong tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"I-iya.."

Dan kedua mata Jaehyun membentuk bulan sabit, seperti bulan yang mulai tampak di luar jendela.

Keduanya kembali sibuk dengan makanan di hadapan masing-masing. Namun Taeyong tak bisa dengan tenang menyelesaikan makanannya. Entah karena hasrat ingin membunuh yang membuncah, atau apa. Tapi telinga Taeyong sudah merah semerah sepatunya.

Setelah makanan di hadapannya habis, Jaehyun memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya sesaat sebelum memanggil pelayan untuk meminta bill. Dan lagi-lagi ia memilih menghabiskan waktunya itu dengan menatap wajah Taeyong.

Taeyong yang masih setengah jalan untuk menghabiskan mie-nya (Taeyong masih tak menyangka Jaehyun itu cepat belajar untuk memakan mie-nya atau memang lapar) sadar dirinya kembali menjadi objek. Ia menghentikan makannya dan menatap Jaehyun.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tanya Taeyong.

"Iya, hyung. Kuah kalguksunya tersisa di sudut bibirmu."

Lihatlah, Taeyong lagi-lagi harus menahan malu di depan cowok idamannya.

Taeyong berusaha mengusap sudur bibirnya dengan tangan. Seolah lupa dirinya seorang Mysophobia yang seharusnya tahu apa gunanya tisu di meja makan.

"Bukan disitu, hyung."

Belum sempat Taeyong sadar kesalahannya, Jaehyun dengan tisu di tangannya menahan tangan Taeyong dengan tangannya yang kosong sebelum perlahan mengusap sudut bibir Taeyong dengan tisu di tangannya.

"Menggemaskan."

 _What?_

Apa yang barusan Jung Jaehyun bilang?

Menggemaskan?

Siapa?

Ia? IA?!

Dan mendadak nafsu makan Taeyong benar-benar hilang.

Sementara itu tiga namja berpakaian seragam yang sama dengan Taeyong dan Jaehyun sibuk menahan tawa mereka dari kejauhan.

"Aku ingin melihat wajah bodoh Taeyong seperti apa saat diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jaehyun." Hansol harus menyembunyikan tawanya diantara batuk yang ia buat-buat.

"Atau menyaksikan langsung proses pembunuhan seorang siswa bernama Jung Jaehyun." Lihat, tampaknya Johnny masih setia dengan perkiraan awalnya.

Yuta? Namja asal Jepang itu sibuk memotret setiap moment keduanya sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan malam yang membuat Taeyong merasakan hal-hal aneh itu, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan untuk kembali ke asrama. Jaehyun memaksa dirinya untuk mengantarkan Taeyong hingga ke depan kamarnya. Padahal Taeyong melarangnya karena ia adalah kakak tingkatnya, harusnya ia yang mengantar Jaehyun.

"Hyung,"

Di tengah-tengah lorong kamar kelas tiga, Jaehyun akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Hmm?" Taeyong yang sibuk memperhatikan betapa sunyinya lorong kamar tingkat tiga padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul delapan hanya membalas sekedarnya. Biasanya pukul sepuluh saja lorong kamar ini masih ramai sampai kepala asrama harus datang menenangkan kondisi.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Keduanya berhenti tepat di depan kamar Taeyong.

"Di dalam saja?" Taeyong menunjuk kamarnya.

"Ah, tidak. Bagaimana kalau Johnny hyung ada di dalam?"

"Memangnya kalau ada Johnny kenapa?"

Jaehyun menggeleng pelan sebelum tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin kau saja yang mendengar ucapanku."

Taeyong berpikir sesaat. Lagipula ini masih pukul delapan, tak masalah jika Jaehyun disini sebentar sebelum kembali ke kamarnya. Maka ia mengangguk mempersilahkan Jaehyun untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa kau membenci aegyo?"

Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan kenapa pertanyaan itu yang dipilih Jaehyun?

"Um.. sebenarnya.." Ada rasa tak enak yang menyelinap dalam diri Taeyong. Apa Jaehyun sadar kalau Taeyong bertingkah aneh setiap ia melakukan aegyonya?

"Tak apa, hyung. Kau boleh jujur."

Taeyong menunduk, tak berani menatap Jaehyun. "Bukan membencinya.. hanya, ada rasa aneh setiap aku melihat seseorang melakukan aegyo."

"Rasa aneh? Seperti isi perutmu diaduk-aduk?"

"Iya, seperti itu.."

Taeyong tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya sampai Jaehyun yang mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua tangan yang menangkup kedua pipi Taeyong.

"Kadang kita memang tak bisa membedakan antara benci dan suka, hyung."

 _Huh?_

"Benci dan suka itu perbedaannya tipis." Jaehyun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyuman penuh arti. Membiarkan Taeyong mencerna ucapannya baik-baik sebelum kembali berujar.

"Rasa aneh yang kau rasakan itu akan kuanggap sebagai suka."

 _Suka? Dirinya menyukai aegyo?_

"Orang yang membenci aegyo tak akan pernah tanpa sadar melakukan aegyo itu sendiri."

Kedua mata Taeyong mengerjap. Membuat Jaehyun tak bisa menahan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap pelan tulang pipi Taeyong.

"Aku.. melakukan aegyo?"

Jaehyun mengangguk pasti. "Iya, hyung. Hanya saja kau tak sadar. Aku selalu memperhatikannya."

 _Jaehyun memperhatikannya?! Memperhatikan orang yang selalu diam-diam memperhatikannya? What a creepy!_

"Kau tahu hyung, kurasa aegyo yang kulakukan tak sebanding dengan aegyo yang kau lakukan."

 _Perasaan aneh ini.._

"Karena dirimu sendiri sudah begitu menggemaskan tanpa melakukan apapun. Tidak di mata orang lain. Hanya dimataku. Itu perbedaan antara betapa menggemaskannya diriku dan dirimu. Kau, terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mataku. Dan aku suka itu."

 _Oh my Godness.. apa Jaehyun baru saja menyatakan perasaannya?!_

Taeyong tak tahu sudah seperti apa wajahnya sekarang. Mungkin wajahnya sudah semerah boxer merah favorit Johnny yang selalu ia pakai 2 hari sekali.

Jika Taeyong bisa menjadi lebih merah lagi, Taeyong benar-benar akan terlihat aneh. Karena Jaehyun dengan seenaknya mendekat kearah Taeyong dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku menyukaimu, hyung. Setiap melihatmu, rasanya isi perutku selalu diaduk-aduk. Dan aku suka rasa aneh itu."

Taeyong tahu ia sangat malu sekarang dan ingin mencari tempat dimana pun untuk bersembunyi. Tapi tangan Jaehyun yang masih menangkup kedua pipinya malah membuatnya untuk menatap kedua bola mata Jaehyun.

"Jae.. Aku juga.."

Masa bodo dengan prinsipnya tentang membenci aegyo. Yang ada di otaknya hanya satu. Menerima pernyataan cinta Jaehyun.

"Menyukaimu.. dan.."

Jaehyun menunggu dengan sabar setiap ucapan yang akan keluar dari bibir Taeyong. Walau Jaehyun harus menahan dirinya untuk tak menarik Taeyong ke pelukannya dan memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Aegyomu."

Tiba-tiba ide jahil terlintas di pikiran Jaehyun.

"Aegyoku? Hanya itu? Bagaimana dengan gombalan yang kukeluarkan seperti di café tadi? Atau kata-kata manis yang baru kukeluarkan barusan? Kau yakin tak mau mendengarnya setelahnya? Kau hanya mau mendengar aegyoku?"

"Jung Jaehyun!"

"Arasseo, hyung. Mianheee~" dengan gemas Jaehyun mencubit pelan pipi Taeyong.

Taeyong hendak melayangkan protesnya. Bagaimana pun ia masih kakak tingkat Jaehyun. Kenapa ia diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya?

Tapi sayangnya protes itu tertahan di lidahnya ketika Jaehyun kembali mendekat ke arahnya. Kali ini untuk mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di keningnya. Ciuman yang bertahan cukup lama. Cukup lama untuk membuat keduanya mendengar detak jantung masing-masing yang berdebar tak karuan.

"Jadi, kapan kalian mengakhiri drama pendek kalian? Aku sudah melihat ciuman itu dari semenit yang lalu."

Dan Johnny Seo tepat sekali untuk mengganggu momen keduanya.

 **END**


End file.
